Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1}+{4} \\ {4}+{3} \\ {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {7} \\ {7}\end{array}\right]}$